


it’s ok (you’re safe)

by lgbtpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, college students, mlm, no powers, restaurant, wlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpark/pseuds/lgbtpark
Summary: Love isn’t going to just be handed to you on a silver plater, or is it?orPenelope’s a waiter and Josie and her friend have the munchies at 12AM.
Relationships: Jed Park/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton “MG” Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Josie rarely ever smokes, but when she does, she’s never alone. 

“Have you ever thought about how there are more nipples in the world than humans?”

Josie sucks in smoke from the joint and lets her head fall back onto the sofa. “How are you already high, Maddie?”

“I’m not.” Maddie drawls. 

Josies eyes look at her pointedly and she gives in, “Ok maybe I ate a brownie earlier..but it was just a little I swear!”

Josie gets up unsteadily, “Jesus Christ Maddie, you’re such a junkie.”

Maddie rolls her eyes and snatches the joint from Josies hands as she goes to get a glass of water. Maddie lays there for a while before taking the joint and pushing it down onto the ashtray.

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry too.” Josie slams the fridge door shut, “and there is literally nothing to eat.”

“Hmm, how bout we go to Waffle House? On me this time I promise.” Maddie grins widely waiting for Josie to agree, because she was really just craving some Pecan Waffles right about now.

Josie grabs her keys and slips into her slides before mumbling, “Fine lets go, but i’m driving since you decided on eating that brownie earlier.” 

%

Cleaning tables, serving people and taking orders is something Penelope Park would’ve never thought she’d be doing. Something gotta payoff the college tuition though and if it’s being someone’s kitchen servant so be it I guess. 

“Park, order for table 6, order for table SIX!”

Penelope came over to quickly grab the plants and made sure she was stable enough to carry them, “Jesus Milton, you know I could hear your loud ass from a mile away?”

MG seemed nonchalant and put up a childish grin, “The louder I am, the faster you come.”

“Cute.” Penelope mocked. 

MG chuckled, but it didn’t take too long before his phone was ringing.

“Hey Liz.”

The other line was silent for a while, “Sorry I was on mute. Have you heard from my sister? She hasn’t picked up any of my calls or opened any of my text messages.”

“Hello to you too, Lizzie.” MGs eyes glanced at the entrance door, “and uh yea she just walked in with Maddie.”

“Ugh, ok thank you.Tell her to answer my calls please.” Before MG could let out a brief “you’re welcome” the line went flat.

MG wasn’t really an outgoing guy. Loved comic books and could tell you ends on ends about how Batman was better than Superman. Also had like a fat crush on Lizzie Saltzman but that was besides the point.

%

Josie and Maddie chose to sit down at table five because it was closest to the bathroom. As soon as they sit down, Penelope comes over with a lazy smile on her face,

“Hi, my names Penelope and I’ll be your waiter for the day. Can I start you off with any drinks?”

Josie looks up recovering from a bit of a nap, eyes somewhat red and stares at her up and down. Admiring how beautiful she is, just how perfectly she presents herself even though she’s a waiter and Oh my go-

“Hello?!” Maddie moves her hand in a waving motion to catch Josies attention, “Earth to Josie?”

Josie collects herself and swats Maddie’s hand from her face and looks back at the girl standing infront of her, “Sorry what was that?”

Penelope chuckles, “I said can I start you off with any drinks, you probably would’ve latched on if you weren’t checking me out.”

A snort comes from Maddie’s mouth as shes stuffing mints in her mouth that she stole from the entrance, while Josies face heated up so quick she doesn’t remember if she’d ever gotten this red before.

“I-“ Josie tries to hide her blush while trying to collect herself, “I wasn’t ‘checking you out’”

“Don’t sweat it, I’m just playing.” Patiently waiting, “But for real any drinks to start you off?”

“Water.”

“Water.”

Penelope looks between the two, completely knowing that they are high off their asses, well atleast the blonde chick is, “Ok. Well I’ll be back with your waters and to take your order.”

Josie watches as Penelope’s walking off back into the kitchen. Glances back at Maddie and watches as she’s eyeing her with a grin plastered all over her face.

“What?”

“You have a crush on her.”

Josie rolls her eyes annoyed, “I don’t have a crush on her, I just meet her Mads.”

“Mhmm ok.”

“I’m going to the bathroom-“

“Yea you do that,” Maddie playfully whispers, ”don’t ‘accidentally’ run into her.”

Josie makes sure to flip her off which was of course reciprocated. The bathroom seemed clean and it smelled ok. Josie didn’t actually have to use the bathroom she just wanted to freshen herself up. Takes out her lipgloss so her lips look somewhat alive.

%

Penelope walks back over to the table that the two girls were sitting at and places there waters down.

Penelope takes out her notepad ready to take their orders, “Where’d the cute one go?”

Maddie felt offened, tilted her head a bit, “I’m right here.” Penelope chuckled, “but if you’re talking about Josie, she went to the bathroom.”

Josie walked out the bathroom fixing up her hair and watched as Maddie and Penelope were talking. 

Maddie reached her hand out, “The name is Maddie by the way, Madison if you wanna be traditional.”

Ignoring the hand Penelope glanced over at Josie, who was standing there waiting for whatever conversation that was going on between the two to end before she sat down. 

Mouthing “wow” Maddie began her order, “So I want a Pecan Waffle with a side of hash-browns.” Penelope began to write all of this down, “Thank you.”

“And for you, Josie?”

“How do you-“

Penelope cut her off after receiving a confused look from the girl, “Your friend Madison told me.”

Maddie grabs her phone opening Instagram, “Of course you chose to call me Madison.” 

Josie laughs, “Yea well I’d like a jalapeño and cheese omelet, with a side of hash browns.” And again Penelope began to write all of this down, “Thanks...stalker.”

“Awe is that my new nickname? Take me on a date first, babe.” Penelope receives a smile from Josie and walks over to give MG the orders.

Maddie takes a sip from her cup, “Sure you don’t like her?”

“Shut up.”


	2. chapter two

Penelope and her relationship with MG was weird. They were best friends but at the same time they really weren’t. The type of best friends that just didn’t have that title..regardless they were really good friends and whenever help was needed they were there for each other. 

“Peez can I ask you something?” MG nervously played with his fingers, he knew how much Penelope dreaded speaking on what was about to come out his mouth.

Penelope was throwing away a bunch of old receipts, “What is it Milton and please for the love of god stop calling me “Peez”, it’s so cringe.”

MG passed Penelope four plates, Pecan Waffles/Hash Browns and Jalapeño and Cheese Omelet/Hash Brown, “Once you stop calling me ‘Milton’ plus just listen to me please.”

“Hurry up before the food gets cold.”

MG rubs the bridge of his nose, “Since when have you ever cared about customer service- look this about Lizzie.”

Penelope is ready to run away and never talk to MG again, “You stopped me from my job to talk about Lizzie Saltzman?” Penelope began to walk away to do, well her job.

%

Penelope approaches table 5, “Pecan Waffle and hash browns for you,” she gives Maddie her plates, “and Jalapeño Omelet and hash browns for you.” puts Josies plates infront of her.

Maddie lets a moan escape her mouth after her first bite, “Uhhh oh my god! Jo you have to try this.”

Josie stares at her wide eyed, “I’m good Mads” looks back up at Penelope, “Thank you.”

Penelope smiles at the girl beneath her softly, “Mhm.”

Josie bites into her food, she may not be as high as Maddie was but the food was really just hitting all the right spots. She might have to come here more often. 

%

“So.” MG starts, “Can we please go back to what I wanted to talk about?”

Penelope throws her table cloth onto her shoulder, “MG, please. Look I’ve been telling you since freshman year of college. If you want Lizzie Saltzman you need to catch her attention somehow.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, maybe ask her out on a date?” Penelope grows irritated by the second.

“Lo-“

“I’ll be back.” Penelope waves the check in her hand, “Gotta do my job.”

%

Penelope hands the check over to Josie, “Here you go princess.”

Handing the check over to Maddie, “Actually she’s paying.” Josie fakes a smile to irritate the waitress.

“You sure?” Penelope questions.

“Yep.”

Penelope leaves the two girls to pay their check. Making sure to keep an eye on them though.

Maddie opens the check to have a small note fall out that said ‘2126748753 txt me :)’, “Ooo I think someone likes me.” 

Waving the note around Josie seems to catch it and reads it. Maybe thats why Penelope wanted her to pay. Josie glances over at Penelope and catches a wink from the green eyed girl. Josie smiles back and looked back at Maddie who at this point was ready to go to sleep.

Josie takes some money from Maddie’s purse and leaves it on the bill. Leaves a $15 tip for the waiter, “Lets get you home.” Josie slumps Maddie’s shoulder over her and walks out the diner. Once Josie gets home it’s around 2AM and doesn’t know if the person she wanted to talk to was even up. 

Josie took Maddie to her room and took the girls shoes off and went to the bathroom. Played around with note before actually putting the number into her phone.

‘cute girl from the diner’

Josies subconscious kicked in, “No ew what the hell Josie.”

‘penelope😍’

“What the hell.”

‘penelope.’

“Ok that’s good.”

Staring at the screen for a few minutes she finally gives in and texts her, starts off with a simple, ‘hey stalker’.

%

Penelope doesn’t know why she took the night shift. School was going great but the fees were hella stressful so she knew she had to take on the extra shifts. But lately Penelope’s sleep schedule was terrible and she needed to fix it as soon as she could.

Penelope got home around 2:10AM, her dorm was an hour away from the restaurant. Before anything else she slumped on the couch for a good ten minutes. 

Penelopes muffled screams in her pillow before getting up, “Ugh.”

Got a cup of water to wake herself up so she could finish her paper, her phone rang. Kicking both her shoes off she grabbed her laptop and checked her phone.

‘Message from:Unknown Number.’

Penelope opened her number and actually laughed, ‘hey stalker.’

Quickly typed back, ‘Im sorry who is this? Unknown Number.’

Through her phone back on the couch thinking she wasn’t going to get a text back until the morning because It’s 2:34AM on a Tuesday. 

She’s not the only unorthodox one, ‘ahh were playing that game? also turn your auto caps off ew.’

Penelope took the insult to heart, ‘Please, lower case are “ew”.’   
Josie was practically 100 percent up now. Having Nancy Drew playing in the background and her being occupied with texting Penelope who, surprisingly text back fast.

Please, ‘ok weirdo, tell me why you gave me your number again?’

Josies phone lit up, ‘I thought you were cute.’

‘so you give every cute girl you see your number?’

The disappointment that flashed in Josies eyes when she read, ‘Yep.’

‘wow, suddenly i feel less special.’

‘Hmm I’m only kidding. I like our banter plus you’re cute so I guess that’s a bonus.’

Then there Josie goes again, giddy and all, ‘lol ok.’

%

Penelope actually is interested in exploring whatever she has with Josie.

‘lol ok.’

It’s amazing how quickly Penelope responds back, ‘Ouch. Do I not get a ‘you’re cute too’ back?’

Then she remembers who she’s dealing with, ‘maybe once you stop typing with caps, then you can get a compliment.’

Penelope is annoying, thats what she does best, ‘IS THIS BETTER?’

‘lmfao fuck off😂!’

Penelope’s checks the time and realizes that she really needs to get back to her English paper, ‘Well gn princess, I have papers to write.’

%

Josie find enjoyment in the conversation her and Penelope is having.

‘Well gn princess, I have papers to write.’

‘kk, gn caps user🤮’

‘penelope. disliked message’

Childish..but cute.

It was really time for Josie to get to sleep. She had a job interview at 12PM and needed some rest. She turned off her light and went to sleep.

Maybe good things do come out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t 2,000+ as promised...sorry i have midterms so i thought i get this out before i take a week break maybe? anyways hope you enjoyed. -<3


End file.
